1. Technical Field
An improved reusable plastic storage container is disclosed. More specifically, a reusable plastic storage container is disclosed which includes an upper rim that engages an under surface of a lid. The upper rim includes at least one recess and the lid includes at least one pivoting latch that is received in the recess when the lid is pressed down onto the upper rim of the container to provide a simple and effective latching mechanism for the reusable plastic storage container.
2. Description of Related Art
Reusable storage containers are known. One common type of reusable storage container is fabricated from molded plastic in the form of an open-top box with a molded plastic lid. Such containers come in a variety of styles and colors.
Most currently available reusable storage containers have an external rim that extends laterally outward from the top of the sidewalls of the container and turns downward. Such containers are typically made from an injection molding process. The external rim enhances the structural integrity of the container. Further, the underside of an external rim can be used for latching a lid or top onto the container. Specifically, a pivoting latch can be provided on the lid or top and, after the lid is placed on the rim, the latch is pivoted downward to engage the underside of the external rim.
However, containers with an external rim (i.e., a flange extending outward from the top of the sidewalls and then downward) must be fabricated using an injection molding process as the geometry of such a rim does not lend itself to a more economical process such as blow molding, continuous blow molding or continuous extrusion blow molding processes. Injection molding processes are becoming less favored in the reusable storage container industry because of the relatively low production rates and therefore relatively high cost. As a result, the various blow molding processes are becoming favored over conventional injection molding processes due to their higher production rates and therefore reduced manufacturing costs.
However, blow molding processes can not be utilized to fabricate a reusable container with an external rim as described above. In contrast, blow molding processes can be used to fabricate a container with an inverted rim or an upper rim that extends laterally inward towards the storage compartment. Such an internal rim does not provide a suitable surface for a latching mechanism. As a result, container structures with internal rims typically rely upon the handle as a latching point for securing the lid to the container.
Use of the handle or handles to secure the lid to the container is disadvantageous if an attempt is made to provide an ergonomically sound handle. Specifically, if the handle is used to secure a latch connected to the lid or top, the handle must have an angled corner or surface to provide a suitable point for engaging the latch. Such an angled surface or point makes the handle ergonomically unfavorable because when a large reusable storage container is filled with heavy material, any non-curved surface on the handle will cause discomfort to the user's hand. Further, placement of a latch on the handle itself may also cause interference between the consumer's hand and the latch thereby causing discomfort.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved reusable storage container with an inverted or internal rim that can be fabricated using a blow molding process and that includes a convenient and effective latching mechanism for securing the lid to the container. Further, there is a need for an improved latching mechanism for a reusable storage container that does not rely upon the container handles as a latching point.